


Refused Invitation

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Forgiveness, Friends and Family - Freeform, Love, M/M, Prompt: Christmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William invites Jim and Blair for Christmas dinner and Jim says they have to work.  William sees Blair at the store and William mentions that he had invited them to Christmas dinner. Then he tells him that Jim said they had to work.  They don’t and Jim and Blair are going to have a fight and be mad at each other until William talks to Jim.  Did I mention that Jim hasn’t told William about their relationship yet?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Refused Invitation

Blair was at the grocery store and Jim was sitting home wondering why he didn’t go with Blair. He was bored and didn’t have anything to do. Although, Jim was tired. He had worked two twelve-hour days back to back. He might just rest his eyes. 

Jim leaned back and fell asleep almost instantly. He had been sleeping for about ten minutes when his cell phone went off. Thinking it might be Blair, he answered, “Hello?”

“Hi, Jim. This is your dad. I really enjoy the dinners on Sunday with you and Blair and wondered if I could somehow repay you by hosting Christmas dinner. I thought it would be nice if I did the cooking. What do you think about that?”

Jim didn’t even take a moment to think about it and said, “Well, it’s really nice of you to ask us but we have to work all day long. Thank you, Dad. Maybe next year.”

“How about after you get off work. I could have everything done and you both could relax. What do you say about that?”

“I’ll be too tired, Dad. But thanks, anyway.” 

They talked a few minutes and Jim closed his cell and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the store**

Blair was getting some snacks for later. They were going to watch a Christmas movie and snuggle. As he came around the corner, he almost ran into William. “William, what a nice surprise. What are you up to?”

“Hello, Blair. I just got done talking to Jim. It’s too bad you won’t be able to make it for Christmas dinner. Jim told me that you were both working.”

“Oh, did he now?” Blair was pissed to say the least. William knew immediately that Blair was angry. 

“Maybe he just found out that you have to work, Blair.” William was trying to give his son an out. 

“It’s all right, William. He never tells me anything. Thank you for the invitation. I would have loved to come.”

“Why don’t you come after work. Maybe you’ll even get off a little early. I would love to have someone come. You’re like my son-in-law.”

Blair blushed when he realized that William knew about them. Jim hadn’t wanted to tell his dad. Jim had said it would give him a heart attack. Blair let him have his little dramatic thoughts. 

“William, I sure didn’t want to tell you this way.”

“He’s probably embarrassed to tell me. Jim has always been very private and doesn’t like sharing things that are personal. But I like you very much, Blair.”

“Thank you, William. I like you also. Count on both of us coming. We don’t work on Christmas Day and he’s going to get in trouble for lying. I may have to punish him.” Blair laughed and so did William. 

“Don’t be too hard on him, Blair. He’s not as open as we are. Give him a break. We both love him.”

“That we do, William. We’ll see you on Christmas Day.”

“Drive carefully going home.”

“Thank you.” Blair finished his shopping and couldn’t wait to get home to tell Jim they had plans for Christmas.

* * *

**The Ax Falls**

Jim woke up and Blair still wasn’t home. Jim looked at his watch and realized that Blair was gone much longer than he had expected. _Where is he?_

Then Jim heard Blair’s not-always-trusty car pull into the parking lot. He was relieved. He went down to help Blair bring up groceries. Going up the stairs, carrying the bags, Jim knew Blair was pissed at him. _What did I do this time?_

They walked in and set things on the table. Blair started putting things away right off. Jim walked up to him, pulling him into his arms and asked, “What’s wrong, babe?”

Blair pulled out of his arms and said, “I’ll tell you what’s wrong. Your dad told me about the invitation to Christmas dinner and wasn’t I shocked when he said you told him we were working? He saw the look on my face and knew we weren’t working and he asked me to come over and eat dinner with him. I told him yes, I would. You could go if you wanted, but you’d have to apologize to your dad. He called me his son-in-law. I almost cried when he said it. He really likes me, Jim and you kept this from him.” Blair stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Jim put the frozen things in the freezer and then went over and knocked on the bathroom door. “Chief, I’m sorry. I’ll call him right now. I will never do that again.”

Blair whispered, “You promise?”

“I promise. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell him something so private to me.”

“But, Jim, you told Simon. Why couldn’t you tell your dad?”

“Because he’s my dad. He could stop being my dad for less than that.”

Blair opened up the door and said, “I get it that he wasn’t the greatest dad in the world, but he is now. So be truthful from now on. Go and call him.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I love you. Thank you very much for loving me.”

“You’re welcome. Now, call.”

And Jim did just that. 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
